Mattbushka
Mattbushka is the romantic pairing of Matthew and Babushka in ''BABYSITTER''. Mattbushka Moments 'Season 1' Pilot *Babushka looked at Matthew when he came into the hotel room for the first time. *Matthew was interested in getting to know Babushka. *Babushka found Matthew cracking his joints were gross. *Babushka wanted to catch the fish in the fish tank and Matthew wanted to cook it for dinner. *Matthew looked concerned when Babushka was upset. *Matthew’s coughed up food landed on Babushka’s head. He also was sitting directly across from her. *Babushka began screaming her head off at Matthew before Madison stops her. School Sucks *Matthew asked Babushka (along with Madison and Samuel) how their first day of school went, and told them about the awful day he had. Where's Babushka? *Matthew thought that Babushka was in the gym working out. He pictured her in skimpy tank top and growing muscles. *Matthew was sure that Babushka was in the gym, and questioned why being in New York (Madison's suggestion) was more realistic than being at the gym. *Matthew drove around everywhere to look for Babushka, meaning that he was determined to find her. *Matthew looked relieved when he found out that Babushka was nice and safe. Broken Pieces *Babushka fell down the stairs after Matthew did, and Matthew looked concerned when she got hurt. *Babushka told Matthew that she got a mild concussion from falling on the stairs. *Matthew helped her stand up after falling down. *Babushka constantly reminded Madison about Matthew's orders. *Babushka looked apologetic when Matthew looked upset. Matthew's Dream Come True *The episode opened with Babushka complaining to Matthew that she was hungry: **This also occurred during the final scene of the episode. *Babushka thought that Matthew's meal tasted good. *Babushka was concerned about Madison potentially screwing up Matthew's interview with Stewie and Marcus, showing that Babushka cared about him. *Babushka agreed to get Stewie and Marcus to come back and try Matthew’s dish. *Babushka applauded Matthew when his recipe got in the cook book. *Babushka kept on saying how she helped Stewie and Marcus to come back, probably because she was jealous when Matthew was hugging and thanking Madison. Clown Heads Everywhere *Babushka looked at Matthew when he came into the bathroom. She also looked impressed with herself when he left. *Babushka described Matthew as a guy who "wasn't really a friend" to the counsellor. Gifts for a Living *Matthew sat next to Babushka on the couch, even though it was Babushka who was watching TV. *They watched each other receive their gifts from Madison. *When Matthew was being embarrassing with Spatchy, he cleared his throat and looked at Babushka, who was giving him a dirty look. Oh, Loretta *Matthew looked apologetic when Phil pronounced Babushka's name wrong. *Matthew volunteered to help Babushka with her English assignment (since each student in the school was assigned with a project that required assistance from an adult) and defended himself, telling her that he used to be good at English. *Babushka told Matthew to stop pacing because he was creating a draft. *Matthew was nervous as to what his and Babushka's project was going to be about. *Babushka told Matthew that she already wrote a book report on her own, and Matthew was impressed. *Matthew felt proud of the new wireless printer he brought and encouraged Babushka to print from it. *It was both Matthew and Babushka's fault that the printer caught on fire and them and the others had to move out of the hotel room for a few days. *Both of them ran around panicking about the fire. *They stood near each other in the lobby. *We get this exchange once Babushka tried to watch Princess Town on the TV in the cottage: **As shown in the above quote, Matthew got offended and upset when Babushka called him old. Jumping into Chaos *Babushka repetitively asked Matthew, "Are we there yet?" to the point where he started to get annoyed. *Matthew told Babushka that the next time she said that, they'd be at their destination, and he was right. *Matthew sat behind Babushka on the plane. *The B and M were put next to each other in MSBMP when the pilot was writing it in the sky (M'adison, '''S'amuel, 'B'abushka, 'M'atthew and 'P'hil). *The pilot informed Babushka that because of her young age, she had to parachute out with a person over the age of 18 (in this case, Matthew). *Babushka protested and begged the pilot not to jump out with him, but Matthew didn't mind. *The pilot strapped the two of them together and they had to jump out of the plane whilst Babushka was strapped to Matthew's stomach. *They both spread out their legs the same way and they both knocked Samuel down to the ground. *Babushka kept complaining how she was forced to be strapped to a "fat" man, and Matthew defended himself saying that he worked out twice a week. *Madison made both Matthew and Babushka head East, however Babushka complained that she already had to jump out of the plane with him. *Babushka reluctantly agreed to head East with Matthew; whereas Madison went North, Samuel went South and Phil went West. *Matthew tried to impress Babushka with his compass, however it malfunctioned. *Matthew asked Babushka to fix his compass, however she ended up stepping on it and crushing it in a million tiny pieces instead. *They got lost together in the desert island. Matthew told Babushka that is was lucky that they had each other, whereas the others would've been lost on their own. *The two of them spent all night walking without any breaks in between. *Matthew told Babushka that current situation reminded him of a book he read, and told her how the story ended. *Both of them were relieved when the found the small lake. *They had their arms around each other in the group hug. International Superstar *Babushka (along with Madison and Samuel) desperately wanted Matthew to drive her to the International Superstar studio, and Matthew told them to "get a cab." Rain, Go Away *Matthew and Babushka (along with the others) were forced to stay indoors due to the severe weather outside. *Babushka was curious about the supply closet that Matthew was proud of. *They both participated in the Headbands game; Babushka was a "pharaoh" and Matthew was an "emu/sponge". *They were both one of the last three in the game and they played for two hours. *They were both tired during the game whilst Phil was cheery and enthusiastic. *When Matthew asked for the strongest person to help him carry the ping pong table, Babushka volunteered because she was a black-belt in karate. *Matthew agreed to let Babushka play ping pong first because he was scared of her. *Matthew versed Babushka third in ping pong. *Babushka played for Spatchy (the spatula that Madison got him in Gifts for a Living) whilst Matthew played for Babushka's shoes (he said that they would be nice utensil holders). *Matthew cracked his joints prior to versing Babushka in ping pong and Babushka told him to hurry up. *Babushka ended up slogging Matthew after a few hits back and forth and she won Spatchy. *Matthew cried when he had to give Spatchy up to Babushka and looked annoyed when he saw her playing with it. Crystal Comes to Town *Matthew wanted Babushka and Madison to "bond" by making them go for a walk together. *Babushka told Matthew that her and Madison bonded very nicely. *Both of them didn't like Crystal living in the hotel room. *Matthew looked concerned when Babushka accidentally drank Crystal's pee. *They both looked uneasy during the group photo with Crystal. Diet Time *Babushka leaned on Matthew's back standing up when they both fell asleep on the spot (Babushka was behind Matthew). *Babushka was shown to be sleeping on Matthew with her arm wrapped around him. *Babushka toppled on top of Matthew when her, Matthew, Phil and Samuel piled up on the floor when the door was opened. *Babushka laughed at Matthew on the work-out DVD when Matthew cross-dressed as a female fitness instructor. Matthew was embarrassed by this. In Love *They were sitting next to each other on the couch at the start of the episode. *The pair have this exchange after Madison mentioned meeting Carl: *Babushka offered to help Matthew find a girlfriend by signing up to a dating website. *Matthew was unsure about this, however Babushka gave him confidence and told him that her mother met her third husband on the site (however her mother's relationship ended two weeks after their marriage). *Babushka told Matthew to stop pacing as he was creating a draft (similar to how he paced due to nerves in Oh, Loretta). *Babushka filled out the following for Matthew's profile whilst Matthew told her what to type: **'Name:' Matthew. **'Age:' 35. **'Favourite colour:' Orange. **'Dream career as a child:' Professional chef. **'His friends describe him as:' Religious. **'What he loves doing most:' Cooking for his family. **'One weird fact that not a lot of people know about him:' He can crack most of his joints in his body*. ***Babushka left this blank because she thought it was gross. *Babushka was happy when the website found a match for Matthew. *Babushka helped to dress Matthew up for his date. *Matthew told Olivia (his date) that Babushka (and Samuel) were butlers and agreed to pay them $100 each to play along with it. *Babushka agreed to be a butler for Matthew's date (despite being terrible at it). *Babushka looked concerned for Matthew when Olivia ran out on him. *Babushka was angry when Matthew didn't give her $100. The Punishment You Get *Matthew told Phil that he made the pizza for the kids, and they'd kill him if they didn't get what they wanted. It is probable that Matthew had Babushka on his mind, since it was mainly Babushka (and Samuel) who complained about the pizza. *Babushka got annoyed when she couldn't have the pizza that Matthew made (this occurred three times in the episode). *Babushka suggested that Madison should get Matthew to make her muffins so that she could buy votes at school. Dentist Dilemma *Although Matthew was fascinated by a cooking utensil store, Madison reminded him that they were at the mall for Babushka's first dentist appointment (the dentist was in the mall). *Matthew waited with Babushka (and Madison) in the waiting room. *Babushka sat next to Matthew in the waiting room, which was odd since Madison sat on the opposite side of him and there was a spare seat next to Madison. *When Babushka saw Chester enter the waiting room, she hid behind Matthew's seat. *Matthew thought that Babushka and Chester's relationship was cute. *Both of them sat alone together whilst Madison went to ask the receptionist when Babushka's appointment would be. *Matthew was concerned when Babushka hid under the table and when Madison dragged her across the floor. *Matthew willingly waited until Babushka's check-up was over until a nun kicked him out of the waiting room due to his excessively loud ring tone. Bloopers Note: This episode was a behind-the-scenes special and did not feature any of the actors in character (with the exception of a small clip show at the end of the episode). *Some of the bloopers that Andrew and Nausheen had were during Mattbushka scenes. *A few Mattbushka scenes were shown during the clip show at the end of the episode. Lizard in the House *Babushka looked horrified when she saw Charles being seemingly too close to Matthew. *Babushka fell through the floor because of Matthew, as he was the one who made the hole bigger. Matthew have Babushka a concerned look when she landed hard on the floor of the hotel room below them. Not What You Were Hoping For *Babushka was confused when Matthew told them to cancel their plans for the next day (even though she was planning on going to school). *Matthew wanted Babushka (and the others) to attend the conference. *Unlike the others, Babushka didn't care less about Matthew's press conference and was just happy that she was skipping a day of school. *Babushka was impressed by the large photographs of Matthew. *During Matthew's Q&A, Babushka kept complaining to Madison about how boring the conference was. *Babushka finally enjoyed herself at Matthew's conference when everyone started arguing. *Babushka openly told Matthew that she didn't care about his career, however she was apart of the plan to gain Matthew another conference (after the one they attended ended badly). The Ultimate Assassin *Both of them agreed to play the Assassin game. *Babushka was concerned at the possibility of Matthew eliminating her at school. *Matthew eliminated Babushka from the game by distracting her with compliments. The conversation went as followed: *Babushka had a similar meltdown to Phil when Matthew shot her, however Babushka's only lasted a few seconds because she thought she looked like an idiot. *The paintball stain that Matthew left Babushka with didn't wash off for a couple of days. *Both of them were in Madison and Samuel's flash-forwards, however they didn't appear in the same one. Matthew appeared in 2041 as an elderly with a grudge, and Babushka appeared in 2071, looking the same as she did 60 years before (she didn't age a day). Matthew didn't appear in the 2071 flash-forward because he already passed away a few weeks or days prior (although his skeleton was still present). It was unknown by Babushka didn't appear in the 2041 flash-forward. Timothy...Who? *They were next to each other while Madison's science project was going everywhere. *Babushka was excited about Matthew's vegetable soup that he was making for everyone. Detention *Babushka recalled the events of Jumping Into Chaos, where Matthew took the gang to the skydiving and action centre for their Big Day Out. This was why Babushka wasn't looking forward to the one that was coming up on Saturday. *Madison had to cover Babushka's eyes for her when Matthew and Ms Coward kissed. *Babushka repetitively asked Matthew, "are we there yet?" and this annoyed him (similar to how she annoyed him in Jumping into Chaos). Happy Valentine's Day *Daniel (Babushka's date to the dance) resembled a young Matthew in a way. *Babushka asked Matthew if he should bring Olivia to the dance, however Matthew told her (and the others) that he and Olivia broke up. *The two of them fell for Olivia's trap and got trapped in a net and flung over the edge of the hotel. *Babushka blamed the situation on Matthew's "terrible choice in women". 'Season 2' Secret You Can't Hold *Babushka disapproved of Matthew and the Pakistanish Lady's marriage. *Babushka was annoyed at the Pakistanish Lady's actions towards Matthew, which possible showed that Babushka was jealous of her. **Babushka also cheered after the Pakistanish Lady got arrested. Happy Birthday *They were both involved in the planning for Madison's birthday party. *Babushka was initially impressed by Matthew's confetti canon, however she began panicking when it went out of control. *They (along with Samuel and Phil) ate Madison's birthday cake before she could, and soon enough, the entire cake was finished. Spring Cleaning *Matthew assigned Babushka to clean the kitchen. *Matthew helped to handle the electronic equipment associated with Babushka going into the vent. *Matthew wanted to keep Babushka in the vent when she got stuck because he thought she deserved it for being annoying. A New Phil *Babushka said "hi" to Matthew when he entered the room. *Matthew looked concerned when Babushka hurt herself with the pom-poms. *Babushka entered the hotel room looking angry at Matthew, who was reading the newspaper. *Matthew laughed at Babushka and asked her where her clothes were. *Babushka explained the whole "Bubbie" thing to Matthew. *Matthew laughed when he saw that Babushka's cheerleading uniform was too small, and when he saw that it spelt "BABOON" on her back. *Babushka tried a cheerleading routine in front of Matthew, however she landed in the splits and Matthew looked concerned. *It was probable that Matthew either took Babushka to the hospital himself or called 911. *They both land in the splits at the end of the episode. Camp Hideous *Babushka somehow knew where Matthew was when Madison asked for him. *Babushka looked at Matthew weirdly when Matthew handed Madison Spatchy. *Both of them were excited to hear Madison's phone call. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Other Pairings Category:Pairings with Babushka Category:Pairings with Matthew